The Death Sentence sequal to It's My Baby Too
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Trudy is charged with the murder of a seven and a half year old girl and sentenced to death with 18 months after an 18 month stay in prison and a formal punishment every seventh day Monk has to find who the real criminal is and it will shock you.


Disclaimer: Is it really neccasery to say it. I don't own Monk and I never will

* * *

Adrian Monk Ellison had been in courtrooms before. He had been in there to testify. He had been there once because he got a traffic ticket for driving too slow. He managed to get out of it. Court really didn't bother him so much. It didn't bother him that is until 8 weeks ago.

"Adrian," Trudy whispered to him, "you know that I didn't do it right?"

"Of course I know that," he told her, "you never would do it"

Trudy had been accused of murdering a young 7 ½ year old girl. All the evidence pointed to her. The jury found her guilty. The judge, who Adrian hated sentenced her to 18 months imprisonment with a formal punishment every 7 days and after that she was to die by lethal injection.

"Is Mollie okay," she asked him.

"She misses you," he told her, "but I don't think she should be in this environment. It would scar her for life. She doesn't understand what's going on"

"That makes 3 of us," Trudy said sighing

"Trudy," he told her, "listen to me, I don't know yet who did this but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You'll be out of here as soon as we put this puzzle together"

"I'm so scared Adrian," she told him, "you have to promise that if anything happens to me-"

"It won't," he spoke firmly for the first time ever, "don't even think that."

Later that day Adrian had 15 minutes before he had to pick up Mollie from nursery school.

"Leland," he asked his friend, "do you have the pictures from the crime scene?"

"Which crime scene?"

"The crime scene where Trudy was involved in."

"I have more then that. I have the surveillance tape"

"Play it"

The second Trudy came into the scene Adrian knew what had happened.

"Leland," he said, "that's not Trudy"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Trudy has a scar the shape of a leaf on her upper lip. This woman doesn't"

Leland looked

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Judge Rick—forth hired this woman"

"Okay HOW did you know that?"

"Zoom in"

Leland zoomed in.

"Freeze frame at the car she's getting out of"

"SON OF A BITCH! Is that Judge Rick—forth?"

"I'd recognize that jerk anywhere"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Leland could you pick Mollie up for me. I have something I need to do"

"Sure"

Seven minutes later Monk showed up at Judge Rutherford Rick—forth's office. Randy was waiting outside.

"Mr. Monk it's not to see you," Judge Rick—forth said not meaning a word of it.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you. SIT!"

"Excuse me? That was a pretty disrespectful thing of you to say"

"Only people deserve respect. You're a monster. YOU hired the woman to portray Trudy"

"Oh did I?"

"Yes you did. You SON OF A BITCH, but you made ONE mistake"

"And," Rick—forth crossed his arms, "what mistake was that?"

"You see Trudy has a scar on her upper lip in the shape of a leaf. The actress didn't"

"Yawn"

Monk reached out and slapped the man he sat in front of 8 times.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT was for EVERY time my wife felt any pain thanks to your JACKASS ATTIDUE and EVERY week she was in this prison"

"Hmmm, it's an interesting theory Mr. **Ellison**," the judge said with a sneer, "but there's something called proof and you have none of it"

"Don't I?"

"None that I can see"

"Why did you do it," Monk asked

"None of your business"

"I think it is my business. I think that it is very much my business. Frankly I know why you did it. Here's what happened: you are Mollie's biological father"

"So? What do I care about that bastard child. If it were up to me she would have been born dead"

"YOU were a collage law professor before you became a judge. If anyone knew about this you would be destroyed. You wouldn't have a leg to stand on. You were up for a review and somehow you knew you would be found out. I KNOW what you did. I **know **what you did you SON OF A BITCH"

"Again… so?"

"So you hired a woman to play Trudy and commit a murder. Her name was Cameron Alison. She was desperate… had a sick child. You promised you'd pay her enough to pay for his medical treatment and more and you promised her amity. I don't blame her. Like I said she was desperate… very desperate. I would have done the same thing to save Mollie. You on the other hand arranged this. You also rearranged the docket so that you got TRUDY'S case. You BRIBED the jury to find her guilty. Then you sentenced her-"

"Okay, but again you can't prove it?"

"So you're admitting you did it?"

"Yes I'm admitting that I did it. You can't prove it though. Sorry"

"Say that you did it"

"Okay I did it"

"What did you do?"

"I hired Cameron Alison. I arranged the docket so I got Trudy's case. I bribed the jury to find her guilty and I sentenced her to death"

"What was the exact sentence?"

"Fine. I sentenced her to 18 months in prison with a formal punishment every 7th day… only fitting since the child was 7 years old and after the 18 months death by lethal injection"

"Are you sorry for it?"

"No. I would do it again if I had to Mr. Ellison," he said with a sneer

"Enough with the side comment," Adrian told him

"Anyway I would do it all again if I had to. It's called Survival of the Fittest"

A smile appeared on Adrian's face.

"And you just proved you're not a survivor."

The judge looked confused as Adrian cuffed him

"What in the-"

Adrian picked up his phone.

"Yes get me the D.A. please"

A couple of seconds passed before Adriana Kirk, the district picked up the phone

"Kirk here?"

"Adrian Monk Ellison here"

"Adrian how are you?"

"I am in Judge Rick—forths office. If you could come down for a moment I would like to share something with you"

"Oh I am not repeating myself," the judge yelled.

Adrian smiled.

"You won't have to," he said

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Thank you"

Ten minutes later the D.A. got into the judge's office.

"Why is Rutherford in handcuffs"

Adrian got a tape recorder out of his pocket.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TAPED IT," Judge Rick—forth yelled

"Of course I taped it," Adrian said and played the tape recorder back for the D.A. to hear.

As she listened her face grew red with anger.

"Well first of all, I apologize for everything that Trudy went through," Adriana told Adriana and signed a document releasing Trudy.

"And secondly Judge Rick—forth you're under arrest for everything you just confessed to. You have the right to remain silent though you didn't. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to the presence of an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, the least qualified one will be appointed you without question. I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL. Randy get this ass out of my face"

Randy dragged Judge Rick—forth away

"IT'S NOT OVER," Judge Rick—forth yelled

"I think it is," Monk said calmly, "you didn't get away with your attitude before and you won't get away with it now. Bu-bye"


End file.
